Sorrow filled eyes
by HinekoTheCat
Summary: A girl gets shot and end up in Ed and Al's world. They try to help her get back to her world and time but they also look for the stone. EdxOC It follows the anime and movie much later in the story but of course a few changes to make my char fit.


Okay here is chapter one, and to let you know i dont have spell checker the only way to check spelling is to use AOL message, so dont flame if you like to be my beta reader let me know plz.

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA the only thing i do own is Meko

Oh toward the end of the story it follows the anime and movie but im goin to make a few changes to them to make my character fit into it. Alright time to read i hope you like it and if you have anything to help make it better let me know and i'll change it and thank you.

**Chapter 1: Run Away**

_Year is 2005 in a city called Capterville_

A young girl of the age of fifteen was packing her big bag full of clothes, shoes, and other personal things and once she was done she zipped it up and put it over her shoulder. She quietly opened her bedroom door and headed down the hall, looking left to right at each corner to make sure no one was coming or there. When it was clear, she would continue her on way while keeping an ear and smell out for anyone that might come around. She didn't want to be caught again because last time it wasn't pretty; she was in the hospital for a week but the doctors never ask any questions, they were dealing with one of the most powerful men in the world and they could lose their jobs and could never get a job again.

She saw the door that lead to the outside. She did one more check then slowly made her way to the door then out. Once she was outside she could escape this hellish place, the only thing she had to watch out for was her fathers guard men and they were the strongest men in the city and they got a good pay check for their greedy little hearts. She ran towards the back of the house because there were less guards there but that made it moretricky to get out for the walls were ten feet high and only the front had a gate, to her it was well worth it. As soon as she made it around the corner a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist then she was slammed hard against the brick wall. She squinted in pain.

"Were do you think you going lil' lady? You know your not allowed to leave unless your father says so." The creepiest guy ever on the guard team said. He was also the meanest one.

"Let me go!" She struggled but froze when the guy took his free hand and slid it up her skirt. She felt her underwear being pulled down then ripped off. "No! Stop!" She struggled even harder.

"I don't think so Meko," An evil smile crept to his face. "You're not getting away. Your father gave me permission that if you tried to run away again I can give you your punishment, and this is it." A greasy smile played in his lips as he chuckled a little. He got close to her face, licking his lips. "Now be a good girl like you-"

He was cut off by Meko kneeing him hard as she could in his family jewels. Once he was down she took off towards the back. Tears swelled up at the corner of her eyes What happened next is a blur to her. She was just about to make it to the crack in the high wall when a loud fire from a gun shot through the air, a horrible pain exploded in her right shoulder, and then she fell forward as if in slow motion. This new guard that approached had an even more sinister smile. He chuckled as two other guards ran up behind him.

"What the hell did you do that for? She is going to die once she goes through that portal!" One guy said with panic in his voice, also terror.

"You know Lord Cherrywood wants his daughter alive at all costs, plus everything we ever tested with on that portal always died once it reached the other side of it."

"Hmp. That's fine, Lord Cherrywood can do anything he wants to do to me, at least I got what I wanted and i will always remember it." His evil smile grew as he watched the blood fly from Meko's body.

At that moment Meko had dissappered through a well blended portal.

_Year is 1914 in Central_

Edward and Alphones were walking through the streets of Central on their way back to Headquarters, after a long three weeks of looking for the Philosopher's Stone with no luck or leads. The only thing that they found on their search were pain and suffering from the homonculi and people who were taken over by a fake stone. The boys were pretty banged up, well more of Ed then Al. Ed only got a way with a few minor wounds on his left shoulder and stomach, Al had a dent on his chest plate. When they rounded a corner Al noticed something falling to the ground pretty hard.

"Brother," Ed looked up at Al. "Look up ahead, it looks like someone fell."

Ed looked up to where Al said and noticed that it was a someone on the ground and they weren't moving. He ran toward the body. Once he got closer, he noticed it was a young girl and she was bleeding pretty bad. He looked around to find her attacker anywhere but there was no one in site. How could that be when it looked like she just got attacked? Al at that moment met up with his brother, he too looked around for any sight of her attacker. Ed looked back down at the girl and saw that she had a gun shot wound to the shoulder. They would of at least heard that since no one was out and that they weren't that far from where it happened.

"Hey Al?" Ed said calmly, his eyes hard. He couldn't believe this happened.

"Yes brother?" Al looked down at his brother

"Don't you find it a little strange that she has a gun shot wound but we never heard a gun go off?" He placed his fingers on her neck to see if she still had a pulse then he checked to see if she was breathing luckily she was but they were both faint.

"Now that you mentioned it, Brother, that is a little strange. I think we should take her with us so she can get some medical treatment, fast."

"Yeah. Here, you need to carry her. I can't because of my arm." Ed sat the girl up as much as he could for Al.

"Sure brother." Al picked her up as gently as he could and followed his brother to HQ.

When the Brothers arrived at HQ, they quickly made their way to the medical center. Once there Ed found a nurse and told her what had happened. She lead them to a small room with a bed and a couch in it. Al laid the girl down on the bed and the nurse told them leave while she and the doctors to examined the girl's wounds. Al waited outside the room while Ed when to check in with Colonel Mustang about their lack of finding and the girl they found.

Hours had passed before the nurse finally came out of the room with a sad expression on her face. Both Ed and Al stood up and waited for her to speak.

"Um well the gun wound isn't that serious but it seems like her whole body is in horrible condition. She is very thin, she has some minor scaring on her arms and torso, she has this weird paw like scar on her lower back, and it looks like she was about to be raped do to bruises on her wrists and hips and due to the fact that her undergarments are missing." She closed the folder and started to walk away but stopped and looked at the boys. "She's unconscious right now and she'll need a few days rest to recover." An with that she walked away.

Both Ed and Al stood there in shock at what they heard. They felt sorry for her to go through so much, she was so young. Ed balled his fist in anger and gritted his teeth, he wanted to find who ever did this to her and make them pay for what they did. Al hung his head, if he could cry he would have and he really wanted to cry. They entered the girls room to wait for her to wake so they could find out who did this to her.

Ed took a seat on the couch while Al sat on the floor next to the door. Ed was getting angrier by the second thinking about what happened to the her. How can some one bring themselves to do that to someone else, but then he remembered that day when that man turned his own daughter into a chimera and how he could never forgive that man for what he had done to her and his wife long ago. Ed laid down on the couch and placed his mechanical arm over his eyes as tears started to run down his face. He turned to his side so that his brother couldn't see him crying.

Al looked over and saw that his brother's face turn from angry to sad with in seconds as he went to lay down on the couch. He caught sight of a tears as he saw his brother's arm go over his face. Al felt a twig of pain at the sight of his brother. Al looked up to the ceiling, after all they'd been through you'd think that they would be used to seeing this stuff, but they aren't. It pains them to see others in pain as they were. He gave a quiet laugh as he thought that his older brother is always crying, wasn't he suppose to be the older and more mature one, but he always acts like he himself was ten. The only time Ed was mature was when he was in a fight or heard some serious news. Al gave a sigh as he noticed his brother had fallen asleep, he himself looked down as his soul rested.

The next day there was no sign of the girl waking up, so Ed and Al made their way to the mess hall to eat. Ed hadn't had anything to eat since two days ago and he was really hungry. He grabbed a plate full of veggies, beef, and also a small handful of fruits. He and Al took a seat and dug in. With in seconds the food was gone and they returned to that girl's room. The entered the room and they took their spots from the other day.

Al looked up over at his brother, he didn't want to ask but he had to. "Brother," He whispered. "Why were you crying last night?"

Ed gave him a side ways look then turned his gaze out the window that was above the girl. "I wasn't Al, I was just thinking last night and then I fell asleep... that's all."

"But brother I saw you right before you put your arm on your face." Al sat up a little with his fist clenched in front of him.

Ed's eyes widened a bit. "It was nothing Al, no need to worry. I was thinking like I said." He laid back down on the couch, looked up at the ceiling.

Al wanted to pursuit on the matter but he didn't want his brother getting mad at him.

Night was falling on them once again, Ed fell asleep and Al had his head down like last time. The girl on the bed slowly opened her eyes then she sat up. She slid her legs over the bed and tried to stand up but she fell to her knees as she grabbed her shoulder in pain. She gritting her teeth and tensed a bit when something touched her. Before she looked up she smelled them to see if she knew who it was, but when she didn't get a scent from them other than metal her eyes widened and she began to scream as she saw the big suit of armor with glowing red eyes.

Al jumped back hitting the wall as the girl ran to the other side of the room screaming in fear. The yelling awoke Ed in a fright and he fell off the couch in surprise but he quickly got up and saw the girl running to the corner. Ed went up to her and grabbed her arms. She struggled hard against him until they both fell to the floor with Ed on top. The screaming died down. Ed got on his hand and knees, he looked down to see that the girl passed out again. He picked her up and put her back down on the bed. Ed turned to Al.

"Hey Al what happened?"

"I saw that she was trying to get up and then she fell to the ground, when she saw me she started screaming." Al was shaking a bit because she frightened him.

"Oh..." He kneeled down next to the bed with his back against the wall.. "It seems like she was scared of you. Do you think you can wait outside for a while?"

"Um sure brother." Al walked out and closed the door softly.

Ed placed his mechanical arm on the bed, he taped his fingers lightly on it waiting for her to awake. He slowly closed his eyes then opened them slightly. It was really eating at him; he wanted to know what happened and where so he could hurt this person for her. He never liked seeing anyone in pain or scared, it just shows how bad it really is in this world and how he WISHED it was at peace. He knew that was long off though. He was born into this war and he was going to die in it; he knew that in the back of his mind. He looked down then looked to his right without moving his head when he felt the bed shift.

The girl was facing Ed's arm, she sniffed it and tensed up when there was the scent of metal, she opened her eyes. When she saw metal she jumped back and was about to scream when a hand shot up and covered her mouth. With her eyes wide she looked to her left. Her eyes met golden ones, she saw a cute young boy that was covering her mouth, seeing that it was a boy she started to get scared because she didn't know what he'd do to her but relaxed when she heard him speak.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to find out what happened to you. Now, I'm going to let go, but you have to promise me you won't scream, alright?" Ed said as sweetly as possbile to calm her down. She nodded and he let her go.

"Now first what-" He was cut off by the door slamming opened. Ed looked over and saw Al standing there. "What is it Al?"

"Brother Colonel Mustang wants you to bring the girl to his office right now."

Ed sighed and looked back at the girl, she wasn't showing any sigh of being afraid of Al this time, that was good. He got off the bed and offered his hand to the girl.

"Come on, he probably wants to talk to you like I did."

The girl took his hand hesitantly and got off the bed. She followed Ed through many hallways until they reached two big oak doors.

* * *

thanks for rereading the rewrite of chap 1 and thanks to my beta reader for helping me


End file.
